


Maybe Someday

by Lyledebeast



Series: Allan and Guy [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: On their way to France after escaping from the king's dungeon in the Holy Land, Guy and Allan spend a cold night in a dairy barn.  Cuddles ensue.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/gifts).



> For NahaFlowers, on their birthday! Best wishes for a fabulous weekend!

“If anyone had told me that I’d be as cold here as I ever was in England, I’d have told Robin and the others that I’d wait for them at home,” Allan thought to himself as he pulled the thin blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Once they had arrived in Italy, he and Guy had decided to try to make the best of things on land for a while.  Though neither of them could speak any Italian at first, it had seemed a better prospect than getting on another damned boat.  Since Guy had spent a few years in France, and did know the language, Allan had convinced him that they should try to make it there. Allan’s suggestions met with little resistance, and he was still getting used to that. It was three months since Marian had set them free from King Richard’s dungeons, and while they had both picked up some Italian by now, Guy still seemed a bit lost.

At first, they had tried to keep company with other men from England, mostly servants and squires whose knights had been killed in the Holy Land.  But Guy was afraid that one of them might recognize him and, try as he might, Allan hadn’t been able to talk him out of this apprehension.  In consequence, they had spent more and more time avoiding the people with whom they could best communicate.  Whatever relief that was to Guy’s nerves, it often came at the cost of both warmth and food.

Tonight wasn’t so bad, though.  They had stopped in a small village just south of Milan and paid a farmer and his wife for some bread and milk and to spend the night in an empty stall in their dairy barn. And a good thing too; after days of threatening skies, the snow had just started to fall. They had spread their blankets out next to each other at a respectful distance, but it did not last.

As much as it had alarmed him the first time, Allan had gotten used to the feeling of Guy’s long body pressed up against his in the night.  More than that, he had come to enjoy it.  “Of course I can sleep better if I’m not shivering to pieces,” he told himself during his waking hours, but it was getting harder to deny that his reasons were more than practical. He liked it best when Guy wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him against his chest.  It was so warm, and so comfortable that Allan was almost disappointed by how quickly he fell asleep.  Sometimes, though, Guy would press his back against him until Allan relented and rolled onto his side, spooning him. This had been one of those nights. He was wide awake now and wondering, not for the first time, if Guy was too when this happened; he could be awfully persistent for a man who was sound asleep.  But in the daytime, he knew better than to ask him.  If it were true, would Guy not deny it?

He had become more guarded after their escape than while they were still in the dungeon.  Allan supposed the thought of his impending death had made Guy far more open than usual.  And maybe he was embarrassed by his loss of control in the conversation with Marian that Allan had witnessed.  He never talked about her now, and his shoulders would tense if Allan so much as mentioned her name. But for all his moodiness, he had proven to be a surprisingly good partner.  He was willing to work harder than Allan could have imagined, and at more menial jobs.  It made him wonder what his life must have been like before he met Vaisey; perhaps it was less privileged than he had imagined.

Without thinking, Allan tightened his arms around Guy, only realizing he had done it when he suddenly rolled over, facing him.

“Guy, what are you doing?” he mumbled, half-sitting up, but was met only with silence.  He froze for a moment, but when he could still hear nothing but the sound of Guy’s steady breathing, he relaxed again.  He had just stretched out on his side once more and lowered his arm to wrap around Guy’s waist when he felt it. The other man’s erection was pressing against his hip. Allan smiled to himself in the darkness.  It wasn’t the first time he had felt that particular sensation, but it was somehow easier to ignore from the other direction.  He had no doubt that Guy had felt his as well when their positions were reversed.  Like this, though, he couldn’t help but reminded of another man, on another cold night.

It was when he was still living in the forest.  Robin had said something that made him angry, but he could no longer remember what.  He had left the camp and made for the tavern in Nottingham despite the snow that was falling.  Before morning, he found himself stretched out on a worn mattress with his cock pressed up against another man’s while a long hand stroked them both.  He could no longer recall the man’s name, but he was as tall and lean as Guy was now.  Was that the last time he had been with a man like that? Or with anyone? He supposed it was.  If he were honest with himself, it had been a long time since he had felt he deserved pleasure. Or companionship.

Now, it was all he could do to fight the urge to rub his body against Guy’s, to see how he would respond.  If he had been so self-deprived, how much so had Guy been? He was in love with a woman who didn’t want him; did that hurt as much as betraying one’s friends? He wondered if Guy had been with anyone since Annie.

He slid his hand up from Guy’s waist to lay it lightly on his belly.  He should do it.  If it had been as long as he suspected, Guy would definitely appreciate it.  Who knew? He might even enjoy it.  He might even reciprocate.

“But what if he didn’t?” the more logical part of Allan’s brain supplied.

“He’d kill me.”

Allan had to bite back a chuckle at that thought. He could still remember a time when he thought that could actually happen, but it was a distant memory.  He had thought Guy needed him at the castle, but he was certain of it now.  And Marian had been right.  Guy was a different man without the sheriff.  Maybe he was still moody, but he was no longer violent. If he asked, the worst that was likely was that Guy would say no, and then they would both go back to sleep and pretend it had never happened.

He was reaching for Guy’s shoulder to gently shake him when another thought stopped his hand short.  What if he allowed it, but he only wanted to lie there with his eyes closed while it happened? What if he imagined that it was someone else? Allan felt his lips twist into a scowl as he realized who that would be.  Marian, of course.

His revulsion at the thought surprised him.  After all, what did it matter?  If it made Guy happy, even for a moment, it might still be enough to make him want to return the favor.  It had always been obvious to him that Guy had spent more time around men than women.  His awkwardness with Marian had been enough to prove that. It might not even be his first experience of this kind.

Allan dropped his hand, wrapping his arm around Guy’s waist once again.  It wasn’t enough, he realized with a sigh.  He didn’t just want to get off with Guy.  He wanted him to know that it was him, his friend, who was pleasuring him.  Guy needed to know that, and want that, or the hurt would outweigh any enjoyment for either of them.

“Maybe someday, Giz,” he murmured, turning his head to lay his face on Guy’s chest as he tightened his arm around him. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the warmth of Guy’s hand coming up to cradle the back of his neck.


End file.
